Road trip
by Orangecupcakes
Summary: After Dark Link crashes Link's car Ghirahim reluctantly agrees to give them lifts and ends up agreeing even more reluctantly to a road trip with his sister Fi tagging along. Link feels strange around Ghirahim sometimes but he just can't explain why and Dark Link tries to be as annoying as possible.
1. Chapter 1

I don't own the Legend of Zelda

The air was cold and the sky was an inky black in the sleeping town. Rows of houses were still, fast asleep at the end of a long day. Gentle snores could be heard outside open windows, whose curtains bellowed out like sails. The gentle wind rustled the leaves on the trees. All was calm and peaceful, everyone had laid their heads to rest. Everyone apart from one young blond.

Link sighed and looked up at the clock for the tenth time. ''He's late again.'' The house was silent, save for the clock's rhythmic tick tock as the hands crept closer towards three AM. Link yawned and rubbed the dark circles around his eyes, determinedly trying to stay awake. He sat by himself on an old, second hand sofa in the gloom, waiting impatiently for his brother, Dark, to come home. ''I never should have lent him my car. He better not have trashed it...''

Dark usually came home pretty late. Normally Link went out with him but today he hadn't felt like it so he stayed at home. Link had never felt the need to wait up for his brother, but tonight something told him that he shouldn't go to bed, not yet. Dark had managed, after hours of pleading , to persuade Link to lend him his car. He was beginning to regret that now. Dark had always insisted that the car belonged to both of them but Link was the one who paid for it and looked after the car. Besides Dark wasn't the best driver, in fact Link was surprised that he still had a licence. Dark was never this late, which was a bad sign. As if on cue there came the sound of a key in the lock. The noise startled Link, who looked up abruptly from his spot on the sofa. Dark stealthily entered the room on tiptoe and shut the door softly. Link flicked on the lights, causing Dark to jump back in shock.

One hand flew onto his chest in an attempt to steady its rapid beating. ''Hey, what're you trying to do? Give me a heart attack?! Don't do that.'' He protested but Link ignored him.

''What am I doing? What are you doing? You're really late.'' Link was unusually stern, due to a lack of sleep and annoyance aimed at his brother.

Dark flashed him a cheeky grin. ''What, were you worried about me? I didn't know you cared.''

Link was not to be won over by his brother's carefree attitude. ''No, I just want my car back.''

Dark's cocky smile vanished instantly. ''Your car?''

Link crossed his arms and glared at his twin. He spoke slowly, putting weight in each word. ''Dark, what happened to my car?''

Dark laughed nervously and tried to look innocent. ''Nothing, it's fine. Why would something have happened to it?'' He glanced towards the front door.

Link made for the door but Dark grabbed his arm in desperation. ''You don't want to go out there Link, it's cold and you won't be able to see anything. Actually, there's nothing to see out there.''

Link shook him off and ran out side, Dark reluctantly followed. Link stood outside, his mouth hung open as he stared at his car. The car had never been perfect but Link loved it all the same. He'd saved up and brought it cheap off a friend and fixed it up. It had been a labour of love and Link had put his blood, sweat and tears into it but now all that hard work was wasted. It was a mystery how Dark had managed to get such large dents and deep scratches in the bodywork. Even worse, the front of the car was now completely crumpled.

''My car!'' Link yelled as he stared at the wreak.

''I think you mean our car.'' Dark corrected as he came to stand behind him.

''What did you do to my car?'' Link spoke through gritted teeth, unable to even look at Dark. ' _We'll never be able to afford to get this fixed.'_ He thought bitterly.

''It was an accident...'' Dark replied in a small voice, trying to sound innocent. Link said nothing, he just gazed at his poor car.

Dark sighed, annoyed at his brother's lack of response. His voice became dripped in sarcasm.''Don't make sure i'm okay or anything. I mean, I only crashed a car. It's no big deal.''

''I can see that you're okay but my car isn't!'' Link snapped at him.

''At least I paid to have it towed. Tell you what, I won't even make you pay me back.'' Dark's poor attempt to cool the situation did nothing to improve Link's mood. Link just stared at him in disbelief before disappearing indoors. His bed was calling him and he hoped that in the morning he would wake up and this would all turn out to be just a bad dream.

Dark shook his head. "I knew he'd overreact like that." He sighed before following his brother into the warmth inside.


	2. Chapter 2

I don't own the Legend of Zelda

Link had hoped that his car would look better in the daylight the next day, but if anything it looked ten times worse.

"Well we're not driving this anytime soon." He sighed as he gave the car an affectionate pat.

"It's not that bad." Dark protested but Link just ignored him as he gazed sadly at his car. "Link you can't ignore me forever, I said that I was sorry!"

Link sighed again and he sounded as fed up as he looked. "I know...But I don't know what we're gonna do now, we need a car Dark.''

Dark waved Link's concerns away as if they were merely flies. "Don't worry, I have a solution.'' He grinned smugly at his brother.

"What are you planning?" Link asked suspiciously, Dark's plans never went well and usually ended up causing some kind of destruction.

"You'll see, just trust me." Dark began to walk, beckoning Link to follow.

30 minutes later Dark stopped in front of a house, which looked bigger and more impressive than their rented house. It was quiet and all the curtains were drawn, as if to indicated that visitors wouldn't be welcome. He placed his hand on the iron gate to go up the path to the front door but Link grabbed his arm. "Dark" he hissed "what are you doing?"

"Opening a gate Link, I'm not a ghost you see so I can't just go through it."

"No you know what I mean. Why are we here?"

"Oh well you see you're going to ask our friend Ghira here if we can borrow his car." He said this as if it was the most obvious thing in the world and nodded towards Ghirahim's house.

"Are you mad? He loves that car more than life itself! He'll kill you if you so much as look at it. And what do you mean, I'm going to ask? Dark wait!" Link was too late to stop Dark, who'd freed himself from Link's grip with ease and marched purposely up the path and rung the doorbell. Link cursed his brother under his breath and followed him. "We could still just turn award and go home." He suggested hopefully.

"Don't be chicken." Dark taunted him with a mischievous smile.

"I'm not!" Link spat back. They began to argue back and forth, not noticing that the door had opened until they heard someone clear their throat impatiently. Ghirahim was standing in the door way, his arms folded over his chest as he glared at them. He took great pride in his appearance and not a hair was out of place.

"I'm waiting, what do you want? I'm busy.'' He said coldly.

Dark pushed Link forward to speak. He shot Dark an annoyed look over his shoulder before turning to face Ghirahim, who looked extremely intimidating. Link only came up to his shoulder and he couldn't help but notice how tight Ghirahim's jeans were. "Well...er our car had a bit of an accident. Dark killed it actually."

"It wasn't my fault." Dark insisted.

Link carried on as if Dark hadn't spoken. "So...we were wondering if we could...borrow your car?" He asked hopefully.

"No." Ghirahim made to close the door but Link stopped him.

"Come on please." He begged.

"I'm not letting him within 10 feet of my car." Ghirahim said sternly as he pointed at Dark, who tried to look innocent.

"Hey, I'm not going to harm your car, I promise." Ghirahim wasn't to be swayed so Dark tried a new tactic. "How about you just give us lift? Just until we can get our car fixed? Pretty please."

Ghirahim stared at the pair for a moment then sighed. "Fine, if it'll get you to give me some peace."

"Yes! Ghirahim you're the best!" Dark said enthusiastically while Link looked at him in disbelief. Dark's plan had actually worked. This was a first.

"However, if either of you make one mark on my car, there will be consequences. Do I make myself clear?"

"Crystal clear." Link replied.

"So Ghira, is you're sister in?" Dark tried to sound casual. Link shook his head, Dark never knew when to give up. He'd been trying to go out with Ghirahim's younger sister, Fi for over a year but Ghirahim was resilient in preventing this and Fi was oblivious to all of his attempts. Still, Dark wasn't to be deterred.

Ghirahim frowned in annoyance. "No Fi isn't here and even if she was she's not going anywhere near you. And for the last time it's Ghirahim, not Ghira!"

"Well we should get going now bye Ghirahim. We'll call if we need a lift." Link grabbed Dark's arm and pulled him away.

"Tell Fi to call me." Dark shouted as Link dragged him away and Ghirahim slammed the door shut.


	3. Chapter 3

I don't own the Legend of Zelda

Dark stared at his phone in the vain hope that it would ring.

"Give up will you? She's not going to call you." Link shook his head at his brother's obvious desperation.

"She might, besides who says I'm waiting for anyone to ring me? Can't a guy look at his phone in peace?"

"Dark you've been staring at the screen without touching it for over an hour."

"I was just thinking." Dark insisted stubbornly.

"About when she's going to ring you."

"It doesn't matter, I don't need Fi to ring me. I have loads of over girls who want me anyways."

"Of course you do." Link knew that this wasn't true. Dark tried to get many girls' numbers but he often failed. Maybe it was his ruby red eyes that put them off."Anyways I'm going out, you coming? Or are you going to sit there thinking all day?"

"Ok, ok I'm going. Were are we going?"

"We need food so Ghirahim's gonna give me a lift."

"Can you pay my half then? I'm out of cash, I'll pay you back though I swear."

You're always out of cash. Fine I'll pay your half of the fuel. You better pay me back this time and please try to not annoy him for once."

"I'm making no guarantees." Dark grinned as Link shook his head at him and they left the house. Ghirahim had been giving the twins lifts for the last month, much to his displeasure. Dark had made it his mission to annoy him as much as possible.

"I mean it Dark, we're lucky that he's agreed to this. You know that he practically worships that car." This was true, Ghirahim loved his car even more than Link had loved his. He cleaned and polished it every day and was as vain about his car as he was about himself. Ghirahim's black car pulled up in front of their house and Dark and Link climbed in. To Dark's delight Fi was sat in the passenger seat, her nose stuck in a book as usual. He felt his heart flutter as he slid into his seat.

"Don't you dare make a mark on my leather seats." Ghirahim said as soon as they had pulled the car doors shut.

"Yes we're fine thank you and how was your day?" Dark replied sarcastically.

Fi looked up from her book and Dark admired how pretty her blue hair looked in the sunlight that poured though the car window. "Don't be so rude Ghirahim." She said.

"It's my car so I'll be as rude as I like."

She ignored him and turned in her seat to greet the twins. "Hi, how are you?"

"We're great thanks." Link replied, Dark wasn't paying attention to what she was saying as he was far too busy looking at her. Link nudged him to snap out of it.

"Huh? Oh, yeah I'm good, especially now that you're here." Dark tried to flirt but Fi simply looked confused and Ghirahim scowled darkly.

"Real smooth Dark." Link muttered under his breath as he tried not to laugh, rewarding him with an elbow to the ribs.

"Remind me again why I agreed to chauffeuring you pair of idiots around?" Ghirahim asked sternly.

"Ghirahim, you're being unfair." Fi said calmly without looking up from her book."

"Well...Link's ok I suppose but I'm not a taxi driver! And if you keep reading like that you'll get car sick."

Fi said nothing as she turned another page of the thick book.

Dark opened his mouth to protest but was for once silenced by Link's warning look. He settled for crossing his arms and looking out the window in a huff. Ghirahim continued his rant which Dark tuned out. His tone was harsh but everyone knew that eventually he'd cool down and all would be forgiven. "Do you have any idea how much time I've wasted in the past month driving you around? When I could have been doing other things. How hard is it to just get one car fixed up? Well you'll have to find some other victim to take you places, I'm going on a trip soon so that'll be one less thing I'll have to deal with."

This caught Dark's interest, he sat up straight uncrossed his arms and leaned forward. "Where you going Ghira?"

"What have I told you about calling me Ghira? It's Ghirahim! Ghi-ra-him. How can you not understand that!? Also it's none of your business where I'm going."

"Ok, ok sorry. But where are you going?"

"I just said you don't need to know. Listen for once and let me focus on driving."

Link decided to step in and help his brother. "Come on Ghirahim, can't you tell us? Please."

Ghirahim sighed in defeat. "Fine, there's a city that I'm going to to visit a collection of antique swords. I don't expect you to understand."

"Are you joking? That sounds so cool, count me in!" Dark exclaimed

"What?! No, it wasn't an invitation."

Ghirahim's protests were drowned out by Dark's excitment. "Link you could come too and we could have a road trip! That would be great!"

Ghirahim tried again."I'm not having a road trip."

"Please, a road trip would be fun. We never do anything fun. I'll even stop calling you Ghira."

"Ghirahim, it does sound like a good idea." Link couldn't believe that he was encouraging this but he had to admit that road trips were always fun.

Fi lifted her head up and look at Ghirahim. "They're not going to drop this until you agree."

"Fine I'll think about it but no promises." Ghirahim said in frustration as he pulled up outside the shops and the twins filed out.

"Thanks Ghira, it'll be fun I promise." Dark grinned as he got out.

"If you want we can take turns driving during your trip." Link said cheerfully as he shut the car door.

Ghirahim sighed and laid his head on the steering wheel as Fi read her book in silence.


	4. Chapter 4

I don't own the Legend of Zelda

In the early hours of the morning Ghirahim was making some final preparations. He had risen very early but seemed wide awake. He went over the list of what he needed in his head again. _'Clothes, toothbrush, mirror, hairbrush, phone, wallet. I think I have everything. I still can't believe they roped me into taking them_.' Sighing he loaded his many bags into the boot of his car. Turning to get his last bag he saw Fi outside the house with a travelling bag of her own beside her.

"What are you doing?" Ghirahim asked as he hitched his bag onto his shoulder and started to walk back to his car. Fi followed, lugging her bag down the path.

"I'm coming with you." She said as if it was obvious.

Ghirahim stopped and turned to look at her. "No you're not."

"I am."

"I said no and that's final. You're too young anyways." He started to put the last bag into the car.

"I'm 19 only two years younger than you, so that's a bad excuse." She turned away from him for a moment and spoke quietly yet sternly. "Beside if you go without me there will be...consequences."

Ghirahim paused again and laughed at his little sister's attempt to threaten him. "Consequences? We both know that you're too smart to let anything happen to the house."

Fi's voice remained completely calm as always. "I'll mess up your room and throw out your clothes."

Ghirahim's laughter died in his throat and he looked at her in horror. "You wouldn't dare."

She lifted her head up and looked him straight in the eye. "Try me."

10 minutes later Fi was sat in the back of the car as Ghirahim went to pick up the twins. "You're evil, you know that?" He said.

"I learn from the best."

Ghirahim shook his head as he pulled up outside Link and Dark's house. Link was leaning against a wall, half asleep. Dark prodded him, and seeing the car, he got up with a yawn and rubbed the sleep out of his eyes. "It should be illegal to have to wake up this early." He muttered to himself.

Dark grabbed their bags and pulled open the boot, only to find that it was completely full. "How long a trip did you say we were taking? I didn't realise that you'd packed enough junk for a 7 year trip."

Ghirahim was not pleased."I don't know what you mean, and that's not junk! I need all of it."

Link laughed but stopped when he saw the look on Ghirahim's face. "He's only joking Ghirahim. It is a lot of stuff though."

Ghirahim sighed. "I'm starting to regret this already." He said under his breath. Then he spoke out loud to the twins. "Just forget about my stuff, ok? Now get in before I change my mind."

Link climbed in next to Ghirahim and Dark struggled to hide his delight when he saw Fi. "I didn't know that you were coming along." He said as he gladly sat next to her.

Fi smiled, _'Her smile's so pretty'_ Dark thought to himself. "Ghirahim felt bad about going without me, didn't you?" Ghirahim didn't respond to Fi's comment.

While Fi wasn't looking Dark moved to put his arm around her but he stopped when he caught the death glare that Ghirahim was giving him in the rear view mirror. He quickly laid him arm by his side and avoided Ghirahim's gaze.

"Don't you even think about it." Ghirahim growled. "Keep your eyes and hands to yourself. In fact, Fi why don't you come and sit in the front?"

Fi had been deep in thought as she stared out of the window so she hadn't heard what Ghirahim had said to Dark. Slightly puzzled, she calmly switched places with Link, to Dark's obvious disappointment.

"Better luck next time." Link whispered in his ear in an attempt to sooth him.

Ghirahim was now satisfied and ignored the twins almost completely as he concentrated on driving. There was silence as Fi began to read another book, Link fell asleep and Dark stared out of the window in a huff. The silence was eventually broken a few hours later by the vibration of Link's phone in his pocket. He woke with a start and smiled when he saw that Zelda, his best friend, had texted him. Dark began to get bored. Watching Link sleep hadn't been very entertaining and watching him text was somehow even worse. The roads and fields out of the window all looked the same and the quietness was killing him. He sighed loudly but no one seemed to notice. He sighed again, even louder this time but there was still no reaction. He sighed heavily for a third time.

"What is it?!" Ghirahim finally snapped.

"I'm bored."  
"I don't care."

"Let me drive." Dark whined as he gripped the back of Ghirahim's seat.

Ghirahim scoffed. "There's no way that I'm letting you near this steering wheel and don't you dare touch my seats like that again or you'll have to get out and walk. And stop moaning, we're stopping soon anyways."

Ghirahim then turned his attention on to Fi with a much softer tone. "Are you sure you aren't going to get car sick?"

"Very sure." She replied without looking up.

"Fine, but if you're sick in my car I will kill you."

"I know."

There was silence again but this didn't last for very long. Dark looked over Link's shoulder.

"Link, are you texting your girlfriend again?" He teased. No one noticed Ghirahim tighten his grip slightly on the steering wheel, he hardly noticed it himself. He didn't know why Dark's words seemed to annoy him more than usual, they weren't even aimed at him.

Link turned bright red."No..I..mean..she's not."

Dark grinned wickedly. "Sure she's not." As quick as lightning he snatched the phone out of Link's hand and held it out of his reach.

"Dark! Give it back, stop messing around." Link tried to get his phone back but Dark pushed him away.

"I'm just helping you out here, like a good brother." Dark began to type on the phone, speaking aloud as he did so. "Oh Zelda I love you so very much. I cry like a baby whenever we're apart. I'm begging you to go out with me so we can be together for ever. Love Link. PS or you could go out with my even more handsome and charming brother Dark."

"Dark, don't!"

"And send. Here you go Link, I think I deserve a thank you for going out of my way to reveal your true feelings." Dark handed the phone back to Link, who rapidly checked what messages had been sent. Dark had sent nothing. Link sighed with relief while Dark doubled up with laughter.

"It's not funny." Link said in annoyance.

"Ha ha...y...you really t..thought that I'd sent it." Dark struggled to speak through his laughter, and even Fi giggled a little from behind her book. Link stared at him angrily until he gave in and laughed as well.

"Maybe it was a little funny." He admitted.

Ghirahim cleared his throat. "If you've finished acting like children,I'm stopping now for a bit. Maybe you could get out and calm down." He pulled into a service station without another word from anyone, hoping that he'd finally get some peace. This hope was short lived.


	5. Chapter 5

I don't own the Legend of Zelda

"I'm hungry." Dark moaned as he stepped of the car. Link and Fi had already gone to stretch their legs a moment and Ghirahim was refuelling his car.

"Go feed yourself then and stop telling me about it! And don't eat anywhere near my car." Ghirahim snapped, just as his phone rang. "This had better be important." He muttered before answering the call, as Dark went to ask Link for some food money. "Ghirahim speaking...Zant I'm a little busy right now I haven't got time for...slow down a minute I can't understand you when you speak that fast...For the love of Nayru calm down, breathe. Now what's so urgent that you couldn't wait?...What do you mean you have an owchie?...well what do you want me to do, go over there and kiss it better for you?...For the last time I'm not your mother Zant." He hung up crossly.

By this time Link and Fi had come back to fetch Link's wallet out of Ghirahim's car and Link had to try very hard not to laugh. This became even harder when the phone rang again.

"What now?!" Ghirahim shouted down the phone before he realised his mistake. "Oh Demise...I was expecting someone else...no I wasn't shouting."

Ghirahim turned away from them and continued his conversation. He ignored Link who couldn't hold his laughter any longer. After he had finished laughing, Link grabbed his wallet and went back to a store nearby.

When they were out of earshot he turned to Fi. "So...who's Demise?"

"Ghirahim's boyfriend."  
Link stopped in his tracks and looked back at Ghirahim. "Oh..I didn't know." He felt strangely disappointed, but he didn't know why.

"Yes, they've been going out a while now...but they don't get on very well."

"What do you mean?"  
"They argue a lot."

Fi and Link remained in silence until they reached Dark inside the store, his arms full of food and other things which Link was sure were't necessary. "Link where have you been? I could have died of starvation!"

"Sorry I got distracted." With a sigh he placed his wallet on top of Dark's food pile.

"Thanks Link, I'll pay you back this time promise."

Dark returned a few moments later after paying and Link could have sworn that he was carrying even more now, without any bags for some reason.

"Do you really need all that stuff?" He already knew the answer.

"Yeah as I said I'm dying of starvation. Anyways I just remembered I can pay you back now. Just look in my back pocket."

"Wait, really?" This was a first for Dark, maybe he was finally growing up. Link reached into Dark's pocket and pulled out...a folded piece of paper. He unfolded and read it in disbelief.

"Dark..this is just an I.O.U."

Dark grinned as he walked off to feed himself. "I know."

Link crumpled the note in his hand and shoved it in his pocket. He should have known better.

An hour later they all met back at the car, ready to continue their journey. Ghirahim was still on the phone and didn't notice the others' presence.

"I'll talk to you later Demise, love you." As he hung up he became aware of the twins staring at him and he glared until they looked away. Link blushed and looked at the floor. He felt sad and his heart was heavy but he didn't have the words to explain why.

Dark grinned again. "What kind of name is Demise?"

"What kind of name is Dark?" Ghirahim shot back.

"Ok, ok calm down lover boy."

Ghirahim frowned but managed to ignore his comment. "Just shut up and get in the car...wait a minute wash your hands first, they're filthy! I'm not having any grease in my car."

"They're fine." Dark protested.

Ghirahim spoke through gritted teeth. "You are not setting foot in my car until you've washed your hands. Do I make myself clear?"

"Alright alright, I'm going." Dark headed in the direction of the bathroom, defeated.

The others got in the car and waited. Dark didn't come back. Fi started another book, Ghirahim looked impatiently out the window and Link drummed his fingers against his leg absentmindedly. It was Link who decided to finally act. "I'll go see what's taking so long."

He jumped out of the car and went into the bathroom. He covered his nose as soon as he entered and scanned the room for Dark. Dark was leaning innocently by a wall. "Oh hi Link, I'll just be a minute".

"Fine." Link looked around him. Graffiti seemed to cover everything but at least it hid some of the dirt. He shook his head. "I don't know why people write on walls like that. It's just stupid, isn't it Dark?"

Dark looked up with a guilty yet pleased look on his face. For the first time Link noticed the black marker pen in Dark's hand hand. On the wall amongst other graffiti were the words 'Dark was here'. "What? I'm just leaving my mark here...and in all the stall doors as well."

"Dark! What are you doing? Rub it off!" Link said urgently.

"I can't, it's a permanent marker." Dark replied cheerfully.

Link tried in vain to rub it off with his hand anyways, which made Dark laugh. "What part of permanent don't you understand?"

Eventually Link gave up. "Why did you do that?" He asked, exasperated.

Dark shrugged. "I was bored. I know you're just jealous though, I'll soon solve that."

"Wait Dark, no!" It was too late, Dark had already added more writing. It now said 'Dark was here and so was Link.'

Before Link could say anymore Ghirahim strode in. "What are you two doing?" He saw the graffiti and smiled. \He spoke in an unusually light tone, almost mocking. "Link...I didn't know you were so rebellious."

Link was mortified and turned bright red. "No..I wasn't..I didn't." He stammered but he couldn't be heard over Dark and Ghirahim's laughter. It was rare that they ever laughed together. Still, Link ignored Dark in the car for a long time after that.


	6. Chapter 6

I don't own the Legend of Zelda

The road was long and the rest of the journey was uneventfully boring. And when Dark got bored everyone else got annoyed.

"Are we there yet?" Dark whined for the tenth time since they had left the service station.

"No, stop asking!" Ghirahim snapped, for the millionth time since they had left the service station. It was getting dark and he had to concentrate.

There was a brief pause which gave Ghirahim a moment of false hope. Sadly this did not last. "How long until we get there?" Dark persisted to ask.

"Is you don't stop asking I'll personally make sure that you never get there nor anywhere else!" Ghirahim shouted so loud that Link actually woke up from his deep sleep with a look of surprise on his face.

"Ok ok, calm down I was only asking."

Link yawned loudly and was clearly still half asleep. "I feel like I've been sleeping forever. Hey, Ghirahim are we almost there?"

Ghirahim groaned aloud in frustration.

"What's wrong with him?" Link quietly asked Dark.

Dark merely shrugged; a large, mischievous grin on his face. Fi looked at of the window and seemed to be ignoring her brother's melt down. The best thing to do when he was like this was just to leave him and let him cool off.

They were actually almost at their destination. In the distance the many lights and tower shapes of the city loomed ever closer. It looked beautiful and somehow mysterious.

"Have you ever been here before Ghirahim?" Link asked, trying to cool the situation.

"Yes, several times. Demise comes here quite often actually and sometimes I go with him." Ghirahim's voice had returned back to its normal tone, glad of the change of subject.

The mention of Demise made Link feel a little sad, although he did not know why. He had never even met Demise before so why would this make him sad?

"I've been here once as well." Fi added quietly. "It's a nice place."

"Anyways, we're here now thankfully." Ghirahim said with relief as he drove into the city.

Dark and Link had never been to a big city like this before, so they stared out of the window in wonder at all the activity. The streets were bustling with all kinds of people hurrying home, there were large buildings that stretched up into the sky and there were shops everywhere they looked. Eventually, Ghirahim parked his car near a hotel.

"This is where we're staying."

"Did you pre-book it?" Fi asked. "You always forget to do that."

Ghirahim froze for a moment saying nothing.

"You forgot, didn't you?"

"It doesn't matter! I was busy. They'll have rooms it'll be fine." He reassured her as they all went into the hotel.

Inside it was had red carpets and dark oak counters, behind which was row upon row of hooks to store room keys on. There was a lift to the left of a wide staircase which was also carpeted and made of dark wood. On the counter there was a little bell, which Dark rung several times until Ghirahim slapped his hand away with a disproving look.

A women suddenly appeared and stood behind the counter. "Sorry for the wait, how can I help you?"

"We'd like four single rooms."

"Oh I'm sorry we only have two rooms available, both with en suites. A single room and a double room but we can arrange another single bed."

"Are you kidding me!?"

"No sir, I'm afraid that's all we have available."

Ghirahim sighed. "Fine we'll take it."

She handed him the keys and some hotel porters took their luggage to their rooms.

"Right seeing as Fi's a girl she'll need the single room. And I'll have to share with you two. I am not, I repeat not, sleeping in the double bed with anyone. You're brothers so you two can share."

"I don't want to share with Link, he takes up too much room and talks in his sleep." Dark protested.

"I do not! Anyways you snore."

"No I don't!"

"Enough! I've had a long day and I don't want to hear it."

They meekly followed Ghirahim up the stairs. Fi went into her single room without a word, and the bothers did the same.

It was a pleasant and welcoming room, in light colours. There was a double bed against one wall with a view of the city lights. There was a single bed as well (which had very quickly been arranged), a wardrobe, a fridge, a table and chairs as well as other items of furniture. The en suite was small but the shower worked so it was good enough.

Dark collapsed onto the double bed. "This feels nice."

"Don't get too comfortable we should probably go out and eat soon. Or maybe just call room service." Ghirahim said as he looked around the room, realising in annoyance that he had left one of his bags in the car.

"I'm tired, just call room service." Link replied.

Ghirahim texted Fi to see if she'd join them but she declined, saying that she was too tired and would eat after she had slept for a bit.

"Ok, you two can do that then. I just need to go get something from my car."

Ghirahim promptly left the room and returned to his car. He grabbed the forgotten bag and turned back towards the hotel. It was very dark now and a little cold. Shivering slightly he went back into the hotel. He started to go up the stairs when a voice made him turn his head. It was a deep, very familiar voice. A voice that he recognised. But it couldn't be, could it? He looked towards the counter and sure enough, there was Demise. His hair was long and thick like a lion's mane and Ghirahim had run his fingers through it a million times. He looked strong and powerful as always and threatening as well. But why, Ghirahim asked himself, is he here?

Ghirahim had not told demise where he would be staying. In fact he was sure that Demise hadn't been listening when he had told him that he was going to the city. So what had brought Demise here? Why was he checking out of this hotel? Ghirahim learnt the horrible truth a moment later when a women in a short, tight dress ran over to his boyfriend and hugged him tightly. Things got worse as to Ghirahim's horror Demise leaned down to kiss her with obvious passion.

Link came downstairs to see where Ghirahim had got to. "Hey Ghirahim is everything alright?" He asked with concern.

Ghirahim didn't seem to hear him. Link followed his gaze. "Is that...your boyfriend?"

"It was." Ghirahim replied through gritted teeth as he threw his bag down and marched towards Demise, with Link not far behind.

Demise saw Ghirahim approaching and he waited with his arms crossed, his face expressionless.

"What are you doing!? Why are you here? AND WHO IS SHE?" Ghirahim demanded, his voice raising almost instantly to a shout.

Demise sighed. "Do you have to make such a big scene?"

"You used me! It's over!" Ghirahim continued, as his heart broke into many pieces.

"So what? I don't really care." Demise said cruelly.

Ghirahim finally snapped and hit as much of Demise as he could and as hard as he could, despite Demise being a lot bigger than him. Demise retaliated and gave Ghirahim a black eye before Link could drag him away. Demise left without another word, his new girlfriend on his arm.

"Ghirahim are you ok?"

Ghirahim was breathing heavily and staring at the door through which Demise had just left. "No, I'm not." He said simply. "I...I thought he loved me."

Link put an arm around Ghirahim's shoulder and picked up his bag. "Come on, forget about him. You don't need him." He gently led Ghirahim back into their room.

"Hey Link food's here. What took you so...what's happened?" Dark jumped up from the bed to look at Ghirahim's face.

"Nothing." Ghirahim's voice was unusually small and sad. He looked like a broken man as he sat on the edge of the single bed.

Ghirahim said nothing for the rest of the night and dark and Link kept giving him concerned glances as they ate. Ghirahim refused to eat anything at all.

Late that night Link could hear muffled crying coming from Ghirahim's bed. He slid out of bed, careful to avoid disturbing Dark who was snoring a little, and crept over to Ghirahim's bed. He could just make out the curled up heap on the bed that was Ghirahim under his blanket.

"Ghirahim." Link whispered. The crying noise stopped suddenly but Ghirahim did not move.

"Ghirahim are you crying?" Link asked gently.

"N..no I don't ever cry. D...don't be ridiculous. Go back to sleep." Ghirahim's voice was thick and muffled by the blanket.

Link pulled the blanket aside to reveal Ghirahim with tears streaming down his face. Without even thinking about what he was doing Link climbed in to bed beside Ghirahim and wiped away all his tears.

"What are you..."

Link cut him off. "I won't tell anyone you were crying. And I though that...that this would make you feel better."

After a moment of uncertainty Ghirahim gave in and relaxed against Link. "You're a good friend, Link. A good friend." He muttered as he eventually fell asleep.

They stayed like that for the rest of the night and Link had to admit that it felt good, even if he was just being a good friend and nothing more. That didn't stop him from dreaming dreams in which they were much more than friends that night. Dreams which he would forget in the morning, but would still linger at the very back of his mind. Dreams of what him and Ghirahim could have together, some day.


	7. Chapter 7

I don't own the Legend of Zelda

The next morning Link awoke to see red eyes inches from his face. He jumped and fell out of bed, while Dark laughed wickedly. Ghirahim was no where in sight.

"Shut up!" Link rubbed his head as he stood up.

"Sorry, it was funny though. Anyways more importantly, what were you doing in Ghirahim's bed?" Dark crossed his arms and stared judgmentally at his brother.

"I..what?...oh that, no I didn't...we didn't." Link spluttered in a panic.

"He didn't swap places did he? Please tell me I didn't sleep next to him?"

"No no. Ghirahim just...went out and then I fell asleep on his bed."

Dark looked at him in disbelief. Link looked for a way to distract him. "Hey Dark your roots are showing." He said quickly.

"What?! You better be joking!" Dark rushed in a panic to the bathroom to look in the mirror. There was white roots just visible amongst his black hair. Link had actually noticed this a while ago but he had decided not to mention it, no one else had noticed after all. It had actually been bothering him for a while, it was strange that Dark himself hadn't noticed. Maybe he had been too busy trying to annoy Ghirahim.

Dark hurriedly ran a hand through his hair, concern written all over his face. "Is it really obvious?" He asked as Link came to stand behind him.

"No it's not that bad. You don't usually care about stuff like that. I don't know why you dye it anyways, no one would care Dark."

Dark scoffed. "Yeah right."

"Seriously there's nothing wrong with being an albino."

"Whatever, anyways I don't want anyone to think I'm related to Ghirahim. Actually do you think that's natural or he dyes it too? Actually it doesn't matter. I need to re-dye it."

"But we've never been here before, we don't know where we could buy any dye."

Dark groaned. "Forget it, I'll think of something. Just go get dressed, I'll handle it." Dark quickly left the hotel room, slamming the door behind him.

By the time Link had gotten dressed, Dark had came back and was wearing a baseball cap pulled down low to hide the roots of his hair.

"How's it look?" Dark asked. "Can you see any of it?"

Link shook his head. "Where'd you get the hat?"

"Borrowed it. Anyways let's see where Ghirahim and Fi have got to."

They found the siblings in the hall downstairs, Ghirahim seemed in a worse mood that usual and Fi was trying (unsuccessfully) to cheer him up.

"It's not that bad, he was a terrible person anyways." She patted him gently on the shoulder.

"Who was?" No one had told Dark about the night before.

"None of your business. Also what's the hat for?"

Dark pretended to not know what Ghirahim was talking about. He had hoped to avoid these kind of questions. "Hat?" He looked all around him. "What hat? Oh this hat."

Ghirahim sighed in frustration. At least this was a distraction from talking about Demise."Yes that hat. Why are you wearing it?"

"Because I feel like it. It is a crime to wear a hat?"

"It looks ridiculous."

"So do you but you don't see me go on about it."

Ghirahim growled in annoyance before turning away. "Forget it. I can't be bothered for your stupid games."

They all stood awkwardly for a moment.

Link finally broke the silence with a small cough. "So...um maybe we could go get some breakfast?"

Fi nodded. "Actually it's more of a brunch, you slept in. I was walking around earlier while you were asleep and I found a place we can go."

"Sounds good to me." They all followed Fi out the door, with Ghirahim reluctantly trudging behind them.

The city was even busier than it had been the night before and crowds of people filled the pavements all pushing past others and hurrying to reach their destination. One knocked Fi over without even noticing. Dark quickly moved to catch her before she could hit the ground.

"Thanks." She said quietly as he helped her up.

Dark smiled. "No problem."

Eventually they came to a little cafe which looked quiet and peaceful compared to the rest of the city. Inside there was only a few customers, sipping coffee at the little round tables watching the world go by. Ghirahim and Fi sat at a corner table and dark and Link went to the counter to order. A girl with golden hair and a bored expression stood behind the counter, chewing gum. Her name tag said that her name was Peatrice.

"Can I help you?" Peatrice's voice sounded as bored and uninterested as she looked.

Link placed the order which she wrote down. "Anything else?" She asked.

Dark lent on the counter. "Yeah, I'd like some tea and your number." She ignored him so he tried again while Link just shook his head in embarrassment. "When's your shift end?" He asked in his most smoothest voice as he flashed her a charming smile.

"When hell freezes over. Next please." She handed Link a number and avoided eye contact with Dark.

"Ouch. That was cold." Dark said as they walked away from the counter.

"I thought you liked Fi?" Link said, slightly confused.

"Yeah but if I find another girl it might make her jealous. It's all part of my master plan."

Link rolled his eyes as they sat down next to Fi and Ghirahim, who hadn't heard any of their conversation. Dark tried to console his wounded pride by staring out of the window and no-one else spoke until Peatrice called their number.

Link jumped up. "I'll get it."

A moment later Link returned to the table with a tray of food and a smile on his face.

"What're you so happy about?" Dark asked suspiciously.

Link said nothing and showed Dark the receipt.

"You got her number. How?!"

Link shrugged. "I don't know she just gave it to me. She told me to not give it to you though."

Dark couldn't believe it. "How come all the girls like you?!"

"Because I'm the cute one."

Ghirahim looked noticeably moodier and he avoided Link's gaze.

"Hey Ghirahim you aren't jealous are you?" Dark teased.

"No of course not." He snapped, in denial that Dark's words were true.

"Please don't argue." Fi suddenly looked tired.

"Sorry. I didn't mean it." Dark said quietly.

As they ate Link snuck several glances towards Ghirahim, who was hardly eating at all. Link felt worried for some reason, as if something bad was going to happen to his friend. Or maybe it was just guilt over allowing Dark to get to him. Either way he just couldn't get rid of that uneasy feeling.


	8. Chapter 8

I don't own the Legend of Zelda

Ghirahim's earring had always been important to him. It was one of his most prized possessions and he carefully polished it and wore it every day. So the last thing he needed, especially the way he had been feeling lately, was for it to go missing. He had taken it off when they had a shower after they had returned to the hotel after a walk around the city. He burst out of the bathroom into the bedroom wearing only a towel and a look of imminence rage. His hair was still wet and it dripped onto the carpet.

"WHO TOOK IT?!"

Link and Dark looked up innocently from their card game.

"Who took what?" Dark asked calmly. Link had turned bright red and was avoiding looking at Ghirahim.

"YOU KNOW WHAT, MY EARRING!"

"Stop shouting Ghira, we can hear you we don't need a hearing aid."

"Um...m..maybe you just misplaced it" Link said, determinedly looking down at the floor.

Ghirahim moved so his face was just an inch from Link's. "You're acting very guilty. Did you take it?"

"What, no. It's just you're...you're not wearing any clothes."

"Oh." Ghirahim said in sudden realisation. Without another word he went back into the bathroom to change.

"Hey Link." Dark whispered and showed him what he was hiding in his hand. It was Ghirahim's blue crystal earring, the light caught it and seemed to make it sparkle. "I took it while he was showering."

"Dark! Why'd you do that?" Link groaned.

Dark shrugged. "I was bored." He had a wicked gleam in his eye as he put the earring in a near by flower pot.

Ghirahim returned from the bathroom, now fully dressed. It looked strange to see him without the blue jewel dangling from his right ear.

He stood over Dark menacingly. "So where is it?"

"What makes you think I took it?"

"Because that's the kind of thing you'd do. Now give it here." He held out an outstretched hand. "I know you have it."

Dark only grinned. Ghirahim sighed before he unexpectedly lunged at Dark and tackled him to the floor. His knees were on Dark's chest and he pinned his arms to the floor.

"Hey guys don't fight." Link said exasperatedly, not eager to get involved.

"I'll get off him as soon as he tells me where it is."

"Never." Dark insisted stubbornly, although with some difficultly as Ghirahim was a lot bigger than him which made it hard to breathe.

They all paused and looked at the door as it swung open to reveal Fi. "Hey I...what are you doing!?"

"He took my earring." Ghirahim glared at Dark. "And I'm not moving until I get it back."

"Get off him." Fi instructed and Ghirahim reluctantly obeyed. She turned to Dark. "Give him it back."  
"But-"

"Now." She looked at him sternly. He meekly retrieved the earring from its hiding spot and presented it to Ghirahim.

"That's better."

 _Fi can be scarier than I thought, she's defiantly related to Ghirahim_ Link decided as Dark and Ghirahim refused to look at each other. Ghirahim brushed all the dirt off the earring with a look of annoyance before returning it to its rightful place in his ear.

"Anyways I came to remind you that that sword collection that you want to visit is opening now. Maybe we could head over there?"

Link had almost forgotten that that was the whole reason for this trip.

Ghirahim nodded. "I know, I was going to suggest that myself before _someone_." He shot a pointed look at Dark. "Couldn't keep their hands off my stuff."

"Well if you didn't spend so long in the shower it wouldn't have happened."

"Lets just all stop arguing and go ok?" Link said.

"I'll meet you outside in a minute, there's something I have to do first." Dark replied. Link knew that Dark intended to dye his hair which is why he had been annoyed that Ghirahim was in the shower. They left Dark and waited outside the hotel. Ghirahim was quite happy to be away from him for a while, it was nice to have some peace for a change.

"Oh Link about last night...thanks." Ghirahim was more grateful than he would ever admit for the way that Link had comforted him. It was something which he was unused to.

"No problem."

Fi looked at the pair in confusion but said nothing. Dark soon came outside to meet them, looking even more cheerful than before, glad to get rid of his 'borrowed' hat. As they all climbed into Ghirahim's car, Link wondered briefly if he had returned it but decided not to ask. He'd probably kept it as a souvenir.

"Do we have to go to a stuffy old museum?"

"You didn't have to come, in fact it might have been nice if you hadn't."

"Why are you so mean, Ghira? Seriously though why can't we go somewhere cool like a club or something."

"No."

"Not even after?"

Ghirahim sighed heavily. "Only if it'll shut you up." He looked at Fi. "I don't know if I want you going to a place like that."

"I don't want to anyways." She replied.

The sword museum was one of a kind with hundreds of swords on display. Even the outside looked impressive with large marble steps leading up to the entrance. There were glass cases containing long swords, broad swords, sabers, claymores, katanas, daggers and many other kinds. Ghirahim had always found a strange kind of beauty in a blade and the care taken into its craftsmanship, in fact his family's heirloom were a sword which was very dear to him. It was large and made of a black material with a jagged blade and a triangle symbol near the hilt. It was truly one of a kind.

This place was almost heavenly and it took Ghirahim's mind off of everything else. To be surrounded by so many blades felt just perfect. Or it almost was.

"I'm bored." Dark moaned for the tenth time. This was quickly becoming a repeat of the start of their journey.

"I know." Ghirahim replied. He just couldn't be bothered for another argument.

"Why would anyone come all this way just to look at that." Dark pointed to a case filled with black, diamond shaped daggers.

"Even if I explained it to you you wouldn't understand. Besides I didn't come just for that. I like to stay in the city sometimes."

"Well do we have to walk around the whole thing?"

"Yes. Why are you like a whiny child?"

Fi and Link decided that this would be a good time to quietly walk away from the pair to a different part of the museum.

"Our brothers really don't like each other do they?" Fi said as they wandered around the display cases.

"Nah, Dark's always like that. Why does Ghirahim treat you like a kid? You're only a year younger than me and Dark."

Fi shrugged. "He's just over protective. He's looked after me since he was 18, I guess he's still trying to."

They walked on in silence for a while until Ghirahim found them.

"Where's Dark?" Link felt slightly concerned.

"They've kicked the idiot out."

"What did he do?"

"Tried to write on the display cases in black marker. It's probably best that we leave."

Link and Fi agreed and they quickly left. they found Dark lounging on the hood of Ghirahim's car.

"GET OFF NOW!" Ghirahim yelled, ignoring the concerned looks from people on the street.

"Ok keep your hair on." Dark hopped off the car. "I haven't marked it, it's fine see." He gestured to the car.

Ghirahim didn't say a word on the drive back to the hotel. He was sure that one day Dark would be the death of him. He was looking forward to the end of this trip when he could finally go home and be Dark-free for a while. If Dark didn't kill him off before then.


	9. Chapter 9

I don't own the Legend of Zelda

Dark had found a bar that was conveniently near their hotel so they had all, with the exception of Fi, agreed to meet there at 7:00pm as promised. Ghirahim decided that he needed a while to prepare (to which Dark commented that they weren't going to war or anything so preparation wasn't really necessary) so he rushed to their hotel room and soon had his clothes spread all over the double bed. Link wanted to hang around their room for a while as well but Dark went to walk around town, promising to meet them at the bar.

Of course at 7 when Link and Ghirahim arrived at the bar Dark was no where to be seen. He was never on time for anything and Ghirahim enjoyed the quietness of his absence (as quiet as a bar with loud music could be). The bar was very busy, in fact it was almost full and Ghirahim wasted no time in finding a seat and ordering a cocktail that Link had never heard of. Link stood around awkwardly, feeling very out of place, while Ghirahim looked as if he came here every day of his life. Link waited for almost half an hour until Dark showed up, with a slightly confused looking girl on his arm.

"Hey Link sorry I'm late, can I borrow some cash? Pretty please? I forgot my wallet." Dark used the same excuse he had used a million times but Link was more worried about the girl, who remained silent and looked all around curiously.

"Um yeah." He handed Dark some money, never taking his eyes off the girl. "Who's she?"

"A girl." Dark replied simply as he stuffed the money in his back pocket.

"I can see that Dark, but what's her name? Why isn't she saying anything?" Link was starting to feel concerned for some reason.

"Oh I don't know her name. I don't think she speaks English." Dark said cheerfully. As if to confirm this the girl started speaking rapidly in what Link thought could be French which only made him feel more alarmed.

"Then where did she come from?!"

"I found her at a bus stop. She looked lost so I brought her here." He spoke as if this was the only logical conclusion.

"Dark that's kidnapping!"

"No it's not. Besides she seems to be having a good time."

"Take her back. Now." Link was unusually stern.

"Ok, ok...Spoil sport." Dark went off with the girl in tow as Link sunk into a bar stool with a sigh.

"You look like you need a drink." The bartender said as he polished a glass.

"Yeah." Link passed him some money. "Just give me whatever, I don't really care." He sounded as tired as he felt.

The bartender passed him a glass and after a few sips Link started to feel much more relaxed. Maybe a little too relaxed because after he finished that drink he ordered another. After his second drink the room seemed to sway all around him and everything was a blur. He had never drunk much so this experience was new to him but he hadn't felt this good in a long time. He felt confident, like he could do anything. Next thing he knew he was on Ghirahim's lap, who was equally drunk. Neither seemed to mind this arrangement at all. In fact they both enjoyed it, they had, without quite knowing it, waited for this moment for a long time. Nor did Link care when Ghirahim wrapped his arms around his waist and pulled him closer, whispering slurred yet loving words into the blond's ear.

Dark meanwhile had returned the girl to the bus stop but he felt bad about leaving her there. He didn't say anything to Link but he had taken the girl with him because he was worried about being out by herself. It was starting to get dark after all. He gave her some of Link's money, ignoring her shaking her head and repeating a word he did not know. He pointed her in the direction of a taxi, which made her nod and smile showing that she understood.

He opened the taxi door. "Hey taxi driver, how's your French?"

"Alright. Why're you asking?"

"Because this pretty French lady needs a taxi."

"Merci monsieur." The girl said as Dark watched her climb into the taxi. He waved goodbye as it drove out of sight.

"I hope she ends up where ever she needs to be." He said quietly to himself. He was no longer in the mood to go to the bar so he decided to walk around by himself for a bit. Link and Ghirahim would be fine without him.

In fact they were more than fine and had forgotten about Dark altogether. Ghirahim pulled Link into a drunken kiss, both ignoring the world around them. Everything felt good for the pair of them. However, they didn't know yet that this feeling would not last and that disaster was waiting for them out in the cold night air.


	10. Chapter 10

I don't own the Legend of Zelda

Dark glanced down at his watch. "It's 10 already? I better go find Link and Ghira."

He had spent the last few hours just wandering around the city, being careful to stay in areas lined with street lamps. He liked to wander around at night, it always made him feel good, still a bar would have done that also. He had wanted to avoid a lecture about that foreign girl though. He wondered if Link had sent him a message to see where he'd got to, although he couldn't check because his phone was out of battery. He made his way back to the bar, which still seemed to almost overflow with noise and people. He pushed his way inside and looked around for his brother. He couldn't see him or Ghirahim anywhere.

"Hey Link! Ghira!" Dark shouted over the music but there was no response. "I always thought it would end up the other way around. It's no fun to be the fetcher." He sighed as he walked through the crowd of people until he spotted a familiar looking pair.

"Hey I've been looking everywhere for you guys. You can't have fun without me, it's illegal." He stopped a moment and stared at them in confusion. "Um...Link why are you on Ghira's lap?"

"I...I don't know." Link's voice was slurred slightly which made Dark think that his brother had just made a drunken mistake, nothing more.

"Shutup, it's Ghirahim." Ghirahim was getting a little too loud, although that maybe have been so he could be heard over all the noise.

"Ok well come on we're going now." Dark pulled Link up off Ghirahim's lap and they went outside. Dark soon saw that they weren't as drunk as he originally thought and the fresh air probably helped. He was starting to wish that he hadn't missed all the fun. Ghirahim and Link gave each other sly glances as Dark lead the way back to the hotel through the dark streets, until they were stopped by a man in a black hoodie which hid his face.

"Where do you think you're going?" He asked darkly.

"None of your business."Ghirahim tried to ignore the way that the pavement seemed to sway in front of him as he looked the man in the eye.

"Empty your pockets." The man growled in a threatening tone.

"No."

"Um...Ghira I think we should probably do as he says." Dark said nervously.

Link had already started to take out his wallet, before Ghirahim stopped him.

"Over my dead body."

What happened next was over in almost an instant. One minute there was the flash of a blade reflecting the moon's pale glow. The next moment Ghirahim looked in horror as the knife entered his chest in one quick movement. He fell to the floor as the thief pushed past him. The man grabbed Link's wallet and ran. Ghirahim's shirt turned red as he clutched at the wound.

"Ghirahim!" Link and Dark both knelt down beside him, panic coursing through them.

"I...it's not...that bad." Ghirahim lied as he tried to keep the pain out of his voice.

"Shh, don't talk. I'll call an ambulance." Link said, his shock making him feel almost sober although he felt light headed. Dark helped Ghirahim take his shirt off so he could hold it against the wound. Link went to check his phone but it was gone. "I don't have my phone! I left it in the bar!"

Dark looked very worried. "Mine's out of battery. Ghira do you have your phone on you?"

Ghirahim shook his head.

"Maybe we can borrow a phone at the hotel, ring an ambulance?" Link's voice became high pitched with panic.

Strangely Dark remained calm as if he had been preparing for this moment and his tone was unusually low. "Not enough time. Ghirahim I'm just gonna borrow your keys, ok?" Ghirahim stared at him for a moment but then nodded, unable to protest as Dark took them out of his pocket. Dark had seen where the nearest hospital was while he had been walking around, so he knew exactly where he was going.

Link and Dark half carried Ghirahim until they came to his car, which was near their hotel. Link sat with Ghirahim in the back, who muttered something about blood on his seats. Link talked softly to him while Dark severely broke the speed limit and almost crashed twice. This didn't bother him in the slightest, all that mattered was getting to the hospital as fast as he could. A million thoughts ran through Link's head. _What if we don't get there in time? What if he dies? It's all my fault._

They somehow made it to the hospital in one piece and without getting arrested, which for Dark was an achievement. He parked the car across two spaces and helped Link get their semi-conscious friend out of the car.

"Almost there now." Dark said as they made their way from the car to the car park as fast as they could, which wasn't easy as Ghirahim was quite heavy. Nurses immediately took charge as soon as they stepped through the door and Ghirahim was whisked off, leaving the twins to sit and wait.


	11. Chapter 11

I don't own the Legend of Zelda

White. All Ghirahim could see was white. ' _Is..is this heaven? Am I dead?'_ He wondered briefly before trying with a lot of effort to sit up before he fell back onto the bed with a groan. Heaven probably doesn't have beds. Everything, especially his chest, seemed to hurt. Things don't usually hurt when you're dead so that must mean...

"You're awake."

"Link? Where am I? What happened?"

Link got up from the visitor's chair in the corner and stood beside Ghirahim's bed, a mixture of worry and relief on his face. "You don't remember anything? You're in hospital, you've been out for a couple of days. We were worried about you."

"Days? Why?" No recollection at all of the other night came to Ghirahim.

"You were stabbed." For the first time Ghirahim noticed that his chest was bandaged. That explained why everything hurt. Link looked down at the floor. "I'm sorry." He said in a small voice.

"Sorry for what? You're not making much sense Link."

"It's my fault." Link had been thinking about it in agony ever since Ghirahim had been stabbed. If only he had just given the man his wallet straight away, or if he had stepped between Ghirahim and the thief then none of this would have happened.

"Did you stab me?"

"Well no but-"

Ghirahim cut him off. "Then it's not your fault. Also where's Fi?"

"She went to get you a change of clothes. She somehow knew you were going to wake up today. Um...so you don't remember anything about that night at all? Not what happened at the bar or anything?" Link tried to sound casual.

"No I remember going to a bar and that's it. That happens when I drink sometimes." He looked suspiciously at Link. "Why? What happened at the bar?"

"Oh..no nothing." Link said quickly, a little disappointed. He had been hoping that Ghirahim would have at lest remembered the kiss, but he told himself to not be so selfish. The important thing right now was that Ghirahim got better.

Ghirahim looked like he wanted to question Link further, but luckily Dark came in the room at that moment with a plastic cup in each hand. He handed one to Link before turning to Ghirahim.

"You're alive Ghira! It's a shame that I'd already organised a fancy tombstone and everything."

"Very funny."

Link nudged him. "Don't. I was just telling Ghirahim about what happened. He doesn't remember."

"Did you tell him about the part where I saved his life?" Dark asked.

"Yeah, right." Ghirahim scoffed.

"Well..actually Dark did. He tried to stop the bleeding and he drove you to the hospital."

"Oh...umm...thanks." Ghirahim said quietly.

Dark cupped a hand around his ear. "Sorry I didn't quite catch that."

"Thank you." Ghirahim said in annoyance

"Don't push your luck, just because you drove...wait a minute, please tell you didn't."

Dark said nothing but his mischievous grin told Ghirahim all he needed to know.

"YOU DROVE MY CAR! IF THERE'S SO MUCH AS ONE SCRATCH..."

"Shh, Ghirahim calm down. We'll get kicked out, your car's fine." Link reassured him.

"Fine." Ghirahim growled.

Dark sat in one of the chairs in the corner and looked around him with interest as he changed the subject. "I haven't been in one of these places in a while. Link do you remember that time you broke my arm?"

"That was your fault! You told me to push you!"

"Excuses, excuses."

"Just let it go, we were seven!"

They were interrupted by Fi as she pushed open the door, with a bag in her hand. "Ghirahim!" She dropped the bag and ran across the room to hug her brother, who winced painfully.

"I'm ok, I'm ok." He said in her ear, as Dark and Link looked at each other awkwardly. Eventually Fi released him and put the bag on his bedside table.

"I got you some clothes."

"Thanks."

"Maybe I should get stabbed." Dark said, as they all looked at him in disbelief. "What? I could have a cool scar and everything!"

"Oh yeah I'm really having the time of my life here." Ghirahim said sarcastically, before muttering. "I hate hospitals."

Fi patted his arm gently. "I know, you won't be here long."

A nurse poked her head through the door. "You're up, that's good." She turned to Fi and the twins. "I'm afraid you'll have to leave. You can come back and see him later."

"Ok, we'll see you later Ghirahim." Link said.

"Yeah and don't worry we'll take good care of Fi." Dark added.

Ghirahim scowled darkly.

"I'll bring you fresh clothes tomorrow." Fi said as she gave him another quick hug.

"Yeah...don't hug me so tight, ok? And I'll probably be out of here tomorrow." He insisted as they left the room while the nurse came in to check him over.

"He'll be ok." Dark reassured them as they walked down the hallway.

"I know, but he really doesn't like places like this." Fi sighed. "Last time he was hurt I had to practically drag him to one."

Link nodded but he wasn't really listening. He was too adsorbed in his own thoughts, which were of course all about Ghirahim. ' _Should I tell Ghirahim about what happened or will it just make him angry? Maybe I should wait until he recovers.'_ Link had finally admitted to himself that he did love Ghirahim and at the bar Ghirahim seemed to feel the same. Still maybe Ghirahim would have regretted it if he could remember it. Just thinking about it made Link blush and he was glad that Fi and Dark were too busy talking to notice. Only time would tell if they would regret it or not.


End file.
